


Es Krim

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Es Krim, Family, Fluff, M/M, Summer, chibi!Tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Suatu hari di musim panas, Tooru harus berkeliling dengan sepeda demi putranya tercinta.





	

**Es Krim**

_story by C.C_

.

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

.

* * *

 

 

Hajime sedang mengoreksi laporan proyek yang dikerjakan oleh bawahannya ketika matahari musim panas sedang berada di puncak tertinggi tahtanya. Libur musim panas seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bersantai. Tapi apa daya, akibat kesalahan bawahannya ia harus ikut andil bertanggung jawab dalam memperbaiki laporan yang dikerjakannya sebelum diserahkan pada atasannya.

"Hajime-papa."

Suara derit pintu ruang kerjanya yang memang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka karena si kecil Tobio sedang tidur siang di kamarnya, mengalihkan perhatian Hajime dari layar laptop.

Hajime memutar kursinya menghadap Tobio yang berjalan mendekat. "Kok cepet banget bobok siangnya?" Ia melepas kacamatanya sebelum mengelus kepala Tobio yang sudah berada di jangkauannya.

Sebelah tangan Tobio sedang mengucek mata kirinya yang berair, tampak sekali kalau putranya itu masih mengantuk.

"Panas, Tobio haus."

" Loh, ac-nya ga dingin?"

Tobio menggeleng. Oh, mungkin sudah saatnya ac di kamar Tobio untuk di-service. "Hajime-papa, Tobio mau makan es krim Robot-san."

"Oh, es krim Tobio masih ada satu lagi di kulkas. Minta Toorun ambilin, ya? Papa masih ngerjain ini." Hajime menunjuk layar laptopnya.

Tobio tak menyahut, hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mulai berjalan keluar ruangan menemui Toorun-nya.

Hajime pun kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya sepeninggal Tobio. Namun suasana damai di ruang kerjanya tak bertahan lama karena baru semenit Tobio menghilang di balik pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan Tobio. Buru-buru Hajime ke ruang tengah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tobio! Kau kenap—" ucapan Hajime terhenti ketika ia melihat Tooru yang juga berhenti mengunyah es krim batang rasa cokelat milik Tobio yang tadi malam disimpannya di kulkas.

Tooru hanya tersenyum lima jari dengan gugup setelah menelan bulat-bulat gigitan terakhir dari es krim di tangannya.

"Toorun jahat! Toorun makan es krim Tobio!" Tobio berlari menghampiri Hajime dan memeluk kedua lutut papanya. Kedua pipinya sudah dialiri dengan air mata kekesalan.

"Iya, nanti aku beliin lagi untuk Tobio-chan, ya? Aku gak tau kalo itu es krim terakhir. Jangan nangis dong, Tobio-chan...." Tooru mendekat dan berusaha membujuk Tobio.

"Gak mau! Itu es krim Robot-san yang terakhir!"

Tooru menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatap Hajime penuh harap. Ia kewalahan menghadapi Tobio yang rewel. Biasanya putranya itu selalu 'sosial' kalau masalah makanan, tapi entah kenapa untuk beberapa jenis makanan, Tobio bisa jadi lebih pelit dari Hajime, misalnya seperti es krim edisi spesial yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Kau tau gak? Yang baru kau makan itu stok terakhir es krim cokelat kesukaan Tobio edisi spesial musim panas berbentuk karakter robot favoritnya yang dijual di supermarket terdekat. Makanya Tobio nyisain satu untuk hari ini buat dimakannya." Hajime mengambil Tobio kecil ke gendongannya. Batita berumur dua tahunan itu masih menangis pilu melihat bungkusan es krim terakhirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Trus aku harus gimana dong, Iwa-chan? Aku 'kan gak tau itu stok terakhir."

"Ya carilah di mana ada yang jual."

"Iwa-chan, hari ini cuaca panas banget, loh. Mobilmu 'kan masih di bengkel. Masa aku harus naik sepeda nyarinya? Kalo aku lama nyampe rumah 'kan es krimnya juga keburu meleleh."

"Trus kau mau Tobio nangis terus? Bawain aja es krimnya, nanti bisa dibekuin lagi di kulkas," Hajime masih berusaha mebenangkan Tobio di gendongannya, "Itupun kalau memang masih ada yang jual," tambahnya.

Tooru hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dengan langkah berat ia pun bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah dengan cuaca musim panas yang super menyengat.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berkeliling mencari supermarket yang masih menjual es krim edisi spesial kesukaan Tobio, akhirnya Tooru bisa mendapatkan buruannya itu.

"Tobio-chan! Aku bawain banyak es krim cokelat Robot-san kesukaanmu, nih! Aku ngebut loh bawa sepedanya biar es krimnya gak cair-cair amat." Tooru masuk ke dalam rumah dengan semangat. Senyum kemenangan pun tercetak di bibirnya walau peluh ikut membanjiri wajahnya. Tapi senyum penuh kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama. Pasalnya begitu sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat Hajime dan Tobio tengah menonton tayangan kartun kesukaan Tobio dengan satu stik es krim menggantung di mulut masing-masing.

"Toorun! Tobio dapat banyak es krim!" Tobio berseru senang sambil berlari ke arah Tooru yang sudah terlihat tak bersemangat lagi. "Tadi Paman Kou sama Bibi Kiyo datang bawain banyak es krim buat Tobio. Ini buat Toorun, Tobio mau ambil yang lain aja." Tobio menyerahkan es krim yang sudah dimakannya setengah pada Tooru, lalu meminta Hajime membukakan es krim yang baru. Tooru tentu saja tak bisa menolak pemberian Tobio, meskipun berupa sisa yang dimakan putranya itu.

"Kapan Suga dan Kiyoko-san datang?" Tooru bertanya lirih.

"Tak lama setelah kau pergi."

Tooru langsung membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Hajime, ingin protes, tapi langsung dipotong, "Jangan protes! Siapa suruh kau gak bawa hapemu...." Hajime melirik ponsel Tooru yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Seolah tersadar dengan kecerobohannya, Tooru hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Tak lama kemudian, ia memakan sisa es krim Tobio di tangannya dalam sekali gigitan dengan gerakan kesal. Mungkin tepat rasanya jika ia mengutuk pengantin baru Sugawara yang dengan 'baik hati' mengantarkan banyak es krim kesukaan Tobio di saat yang tidak tepat (untuknya).

"Sekarang gantian aku yang rasanya mau nangis."

Wajah Tooru benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin menangis ketika mengunyah es krim Tobio di mulutnya, menyebabkan Hajime terbahak yang kemudian ditiru Tobio meski anak itu tak tahu menahu tentang alasan kenapa papanya tertawa.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Belum bosen dengan trio keluarga kecil ini xD  
> Makasih buat yg baca sampai akhir, semoga suka o//
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 15012017


End file.
